How Could You, Mom
by Rizozawa Shaft
Summary: Sequel to How Could You, Grandpa. After few days returning to the academy, Ruka finally found out about Natsume and Mikan's relationship. He's still denying his feelings towards Hotaru. In his confusion, he received a letter which wrote him a permission granted to visit his mom. Will he find the comfort he seeks? Or will the ice queen made HIS LIFE MISERABLE again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

How Could You, Mom...

"_Imai-san, Imai-san. Please..."_

_" Please, don't do it. I'm begging you"_

_"Imai-san, IMAI-san!"_

Ruka woke up from his slumber in his room. His clock beside his bed showed him it was seven in the morning. Glad there were no classes to attend that day.

He rose up from the bed and open the window near him. He unlocked and pushed open the window. The morning breeze calms him in a way. He inhaled the fresh air and exhaled after that. He then watches the view from his room. It was a fresh sight for a fresh morning.

"What a view..." he said and shut his eyes. The breeze again blows, brushing his skin and his hair waving according the breeze.

_"Your lips is mine alone, bunny boy"_

Ruka startled as he remembered the time he and Hotaru together at Mikan's house. Hotaru forced him to join her breaking out from the academy at that time. It was just actually a test for her new invention but then she decided to go to Mikan's home. They stole the limousine which had carried Natsume and Mikan.

_"Just forget her...alright?"_

Her words did had him melt that night but forgetting the girl he had crush with? It's very hard for him. Mikan had himself realised that friendship was a strong bond that can not be destroy. But, she also had him fell in love for the first time.

Ruka bend down his head and his eyes set to the ground. Thinking about what he had done.

"Good morning, bunny boy" the voice suddenly came and alarmed him.

"Ah. Good morning, Imai-san" he replied politely.

"You look down this morning. Why?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Just something in my mind"

Hotaru silenced. She was sitting on her flying swan invention facing to Ruka and him facing her.

Hotaru's right hand was put on her left arm with her face avoiding Ruka's. "I'm sorry...if it's...bugging you untill now" her cheek started to red.

On the other hand, Ruka's cheek also started to red. "No. It's okay,it's fine. Imai-san, it's fun though.." Ruka stated.

Hotaru's tilted down her head with her face started to get even red. "No...I mean,uh..How we get there...it's fun...hahaha"

The wind blows, Ruka who was still embarassed saw a glimpse of an angel in front of him. The wind blows brushing her white skin, her beautiful hair flows and her innocent face has made his heart beats faster than normal. Her shy face was never shown before and he felt interested.

"What?" Hotaru turned her face again to Ruka.

"Wha...Nothing" Ruka who was charmed woke up by her voice and replied her question.

They again synchronise avoiding each others face. They both felt their faces getting hot because of the atmosphere.

Ruka then started " Well...I'll see you again"

"Yeah...bye" Hotaru quickly flies away from there.

Meanwhile, under the big shady tree somewhere in the academy, sat there a boy with a magazine covering his face. He was sleeping.

"NATSUME!" the voice echoed, reaching the eardrum of Natsume Hyuuga.

"What is it, polka?" Natsume heard, felt irritated to wake up from his sleep. He removed the magazine covering his face a while ago. He then folded his leg and leaning against the tree.

"You should have told me about the letter my grandpa send to me. Why did you hide it?!" Mikan expressed to the boy. She sat down at his side.

"Oh, did you mean this?" he said and slipped out the letter Mikan mentioned from his vest.

"What! So, you really did hide it. Pervert" Mikan reacted.

She then tried to grab it from him but his hand avoiding her from reaching the letter.

"Hey, polka. You said you wanted it. Take it"

"Then, stop moving your hand!" she said while her reacted to his every movement.

She never gave up and tried keeping up to his fast movement. While doing it, she saw a smirk formed on his face. At that time, she knew that he was playing with her.

Natsume directed his right hand containing the letter to opposite direction which made Mikan's body fell forward. Her position made her felt awkward. She was now on his lap.

From her position she then felt nice somehow. The view of Natsume from the position made her melt. The angle somehow made Natsume look more better looking.

Then, she snapped.

"Natsume! What do you think you're doing?" raise up from his lap and sat facing him. She blushed.

"Playing with you, little kitty" He answered.

"Heh. Never thought you'd change that"

"Never. Just get bored sometimes"

Mikan felt warm and smiled. She evade an eye contact with him. Natsume in the other hand, sigh and smirked at her reaction.

"Hey, polka. You wanted this, right?"

She turned and nodded "Yeah..."

She stretched her hand to reach it but suddenly her collar grabbed. She was pulled and the space also narrowed between her and him. She gave in as he crashed his lips with her's. They kissed as it was their last.

But, not far from them. Ruka was standing and witnessing it happened in front of him. His best friend and his first love were kissing under the tree. His heart skipped from the shock. His eyes started to burst but he hold. He brushed his tears with his sleeves. He then fled from there for the unbearable truth.

From the sky, Hotaru too witnessed. She felt bad for Ruka. She had known that herself could not replaced Mikan in his heart. She then felt tears flowing from her eyes.

The couple under the tree unaware of their surrounding and just felt nothing. Mikan thanked him for the letter and walked away. But, Natsume called her.

"Hey"

"Yeah..."

"Flat-chested"

"..."

Without knowing Mikan found herself chasing Natsume all over the academy

Ruka sat there in the cafeteria alone. He felt hurt for he what had witnessed. He did know that Natsume had feelings for her too but looks like he lost without much fight. His chest felt heavy. He needed someone to comfort him. He didn't have much strength to overcome it. He eyes started to flow water.

"Nogi-san"

He snapped by the voice. He turned his head to find out that Narumi-sensei was standing at his side.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No..." Ruka wiped his tears with his sleeve. "..what can I help?"

"Ah...it's nothing. I just got a good news for you" he said and reaching something from his pocket. Turns out it was a letter.

He confused. Was it from his mom?

"Congratulations, Ruka Nogi. The academy granted permission for you to go home for a month"

Ruka silenced.

"WHATTT!"

Outside the cafeteria, a figure stood there with a smile formed watching the situation.

"Hope you're ready, Nogi" the figure said and a camera raised in the hands.

_**TO Be CONTINUE..**_


End file.
